


Extended Execution Scene (The Rise of Skywalker)

by BabyGusty



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGusty/pseuds/BabyGusty
Summary: Poe, Chewbacca, and Finn face execution at the hands of assembled storm troopers. This is the extended edition of this scene, just before Armitage Hux saves them, featuring Finn's love confession.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Extended Execution Scene (The Rise of Skywalker)

Poe, Chewbacca, and Finn face execution at the hands of assembled stormtroopers. This is the extended edition of this scene, just before Armitage Hux saves them.

POE: What were you gonna tell Rey before?

FINN: Still on that?

POE: I’m sorry. Is this a bad time?

FINN: Sort of is a bad time, Poe.

POE: Just tell me already!

FINN: You really wanna talk about that now?

POE: Good a time as any. Let’s not die with secrets between us.

FINN: Let’s not die, period.

POE: I agree. But since we are about to…. Come on, Finn. You can tell me!

FINN: You’re not gonna like it.

POE: Try me!

FINN: I was gonna say: I love you.

POE: Oh. You love Rey? I mean… good for you. I get it. She’s great and all, and, uhm, good luck to both of you. I guess.

FINN: No. No, no. I wasn’t gonna say ‘you’, Rey. I was gonna say ‘you’, you.

POE: What are you talking about?

FINN: You! Poe, you. I love you. I was gonna tell her that I love you, Poe.

POE: Oh.

FINN: That’s right.

POE: Why would you tell her that?

FINN: Oh, I don’t know. It felt like we were about to die. Seemed like a good idea. 

POE: Really? So you told her. Why **her**?

FINN: Because I love you.

POE: I get that. But why would you tell her and not tell, oh, I don’t know, me?

FINN: Well. Because. Obviously, I have no idea what you would say to that.

POE: Right. Makes sense.

FINN: It does?

POE: Yeah. But, uhm, now you have told me….

FINN: M-hm.

POE: Yup.

FINN: So what do you say?

POE: What do I say?

FINN: Yeah, Poe, what do you say?

POE: I say… Let’s maybe not die today.

FINN: That’s all?

POE: That and: I know.

FINN: You know? How? Why would you say that?

POE: I was being cryptic. And romantic. At the same time. Romantic and cryptic.

FINN: Not the time for being cryptic, man.

POE: You’re right. I mean I love you too. That’s… that’s what I mean. I love you too, Finn. You’re my favorite stormtrooper.

DISNEY EXECUTIVE: Yeah, that scene is waaaay too long. And too gay. Cut it all. But leave in that cute, token, gay spy character. So people can speculate about his sexuality. That’ll do nicely. No need to get anyone excited… or up in arms. It’s a wrap. …… You can stop kissing now. Are you still filming? Stop filming, I said. And stop staring, everyone. It’s…. rude! Enough with the kissing already! This movie is rated PG-13 – I can see your tongues, guys!! Knock it off! AND STOP FILMING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

J. J. ABRAMS: We can put it on the DVD as behind-the-scenes footage.

DISNEY EXECUTIVE: Good grief, no! Let’s all just forget this happened. And if you don’t stop kissing soon, I’ll…. I’ll have Kylo Ren snuff it in the end!

CUT


End file.
